


Pictures

by fayeelizibeth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeelizibeth/pseuds/fayeelizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr post that says "i'm the kind of girlfriend who would take random pictures of you just because i admire you so much" or something like that.<br/>first person, Andy Hurley and original female character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

“Babe, what are you doing?” Andy muttered, not moving his gaze from the tv where his character was bouncing around like a caffeine-filled ferret. i pulled my phone back into my lap and stared at the small screen.  
“Just taking a picture of you”  
“While I’m playing?”  
“Yeah, you have this cute, intense concentration thing going on”  
He paused the game and turned to me “like this?” he said, squinting his eyes and scrunching his face comically.  
I pulled my phone up and snapped a pic, not catching the scrunch-face, but the silly ‘don’t post that on instagram’ face that quickly replaced it. Which made a better picture anyway.  
…  
“Honey, what are you doing?” Andy said, not looking up from the carrots he was cutting. I pulled my phone back and smiled at the small screen.  
“You’re cute when you’re cooking”  
“I’m cute when I’m cooking?”  
“Yeah, you have this perfect rhythm when you’re chopping stuff”  
He set down the knife and leaned across the counter to peck a kiss on my cheek.  
“You need to stop taking pictures of me, you’ll fill the entire phone”  
“Don’t worry, I have a whole separate cloud just for you” I said and stuck my tongue out at him.  
…  
“Precious, what are you doing?” Andy said, dropping the kettlebell in his hand the short distance to the ground with a soft thump.  
“Oh nothing” I breathed out, still clicking pictures.  
“Are you taking pictures of me when you’re supposed to be lifting?”  
I tucked my phone into my pocket and grinned “no, Andrew, I would never do that, I am picking up very heavy things, see?” I said, leaning down to adjust the weight for my bench press. Andy came up behind the bench to spot.  
…  
“Love, did you take pictures while we were playing?” Andy asked, sitting down, shirtless and sweaty after a short, but warm, set at a festival.  
“No, I take pictures of you every day of your life, but I skipped taking any pictures of you playing” I said with a sarcastic smile and handed him my phone. He flipped through the pictures, the smile on his face growing bigger.  
“you took a picture of my feet” he giggled.  
“ I like that you play without shoes on, it’s cute” I smiled and snuggled closer to him, disregarding the slight sheen of sweat covering his tattooed arms.  
…  
“My darling, you have got to stop taking pictures of me” Andy whispered in the gentle sunlight filtering though the sheer bedroom curtains.  
“I thought you were asleep” I whispered back, shoving my phone under the pillow.  
“You’re not allowed to put that on Instagram” he whispered, still not opening his eyes.  
“I won’t, that’s just for me” I smiled, cuddling close. Andy put his arm around me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
